The Real World - Tokyo
by GlisteningSnow
Summary: AU - Based on MTV's The Real World, what happens when eight strangers are picked to live in a house, working, partying, and living everyday lives? IchiRuki, One-sided IchiHime/RenRuki. R&R! Rated for M Language and suggested adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

AU - Based on MTV's The Real World, what happens when eight strangers are picked to live in a house, working and living everyday lives? IchiRuki, IchiHime/RenRuki One-sided. Rated for Language and suggested adult situations.

A/N: So I've been religiously reading IchiRuki fanfiction for a few months now… found some great ones! But, it saddens me that some great ones were abandoned. So after reading so many, I decided to take a stab at writing one myself. This story is mainly IchiRuki, so sorry to the Orihime lovers! This will not be one favoring the buxom blonde.

Disclaimer: I do not own BLEACH, just this fanfiction. All characters noted in this story are strictly owned by Tite Kubo himself. Oh the things I would do to Ichigo if I owned him… *starry eyed*

Bright lights, buildings from tall to short, narrow to wide. Hundreds of people made their way to their destinations; dodging cars and crossing crosswalks. Among these things stood Tokyo MTV Towers, located in the center of Tokyo, Japan's largest entertainment business. Eight of MTV's best producers gather at the top floor of the building's conference room, situating themselves in large leather office chairs lined around a rectangular oak table. A bleach white projector screen sat hanging on the wall at the front of the table, a projector sitting at the edge.

"Let's commence the meeting shall we?" A man with shoulder length blonde hair spoke up as soon as everyone was in attendance. "We're here today to discuss the new show we have been working on the new show we've been promoting, 'The Real World- Tokyo'." Everyone in the room looked around and nodded in agreement, hushed whispers heard around the room.

The man continued, "After reviewing hundreds of video auditions, I asked each one of you to pick one whom you've felt stood out and presented it today to the rest of us, so that we can decide which lucky eight people we will choose to reside in the home we've built. I will begin with my choice, and we will go from there."

He turned down the lights and everyone's attention now focused on the projection screen. A blue screen flickered before adjusting, the word "Play" now flashing at the top right corner of the screen.

**Name:** Kurosaki Ichigo  
**Age:** 21  
**Profession: **College Student

Ichigo's 'Audition Video':  
A shaky video camera focuses on what seems to be a white door, a hand comes into view and pushes the door open quietly. In the cameras view, a sleeping boy with bright orange hair sticking out in all sorts of directions is seen. Whispers can be heard behind the camera. "Karin! Help daddy hold this, will you?" Fumbling is heard. "No way, goat face! I'm not going to participate in pissing Ichi-nii off so early in the morning! You know how grumpy he gets!" A voice who everyone presumes is 'Karin' replies in hushed whisper. "Tou-san… Why are you always doing things to make Ichi-nii so mad?" Another girl with a voice much softer than the first questioned. "Daddy is doing this for your brother's sake! You'll see! Now hold the camera for daddy, Yuzu!"

The camera shakes and looks like it's almost dropped, a little girl with chin length strawberry blonde hair comes into view before she flips the camera over, the view going back to the bed. An older man with spikey hair and a beard is seen tiptoeing towards the sleeping boy. Without any notice, said man jumps and tackles the bundle curled blissfully under his sheets.

"GOOD MORNING, ICHIIIIIIGOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"WHAT THE HELL, OLD MAN?" The man with orange hair sat up, shock apparent on his face. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TRYING TO DO? GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK? WHAT TIME IS IT ANYWAY?" His face, red from all the screaming, suddenly looks towards the camera. "What the hell? Why are you guys filming this?!"

The older man hooked his arm over the younger's shoulder. "Ichigo, my boy! Daddy is filming your dating video log!" Ichigo eyes grow larger as he swats his father's arm away. "What the hell do you mean dating video log?"

The older man stroked his beard, "Exactly what I said! Daddy wants some grandbabies and I haven't even seen you bring any ladies home to meet the family! You're not getting any younger son! Now look at the camera and introduce yourself!"

"Like hell I will! Get out of my room you crazy old bat!" Ichigo yelled, throwing a pillow at his father and pushing both father and camera-holder out of his room, slamming the door.

The screen switches off and when it comes into focus again we see Ichigo's father, sitting on the couch. "My name is Kurosaki Isshin, that rather lively boy you have just seen was my dear son, Kurosaki Ichigo." He crossed his arms over his chest. "Since he is so obviously shy, I will reflect on a little about him for you all. Ichigo is 21, a college student, pre-med. He is very smart, and has great potential to become a great doctor. Because of his dedication to his education, Ichigo's experience in the dating category is almost non-existent. I think this is a great opportunity to get him out into the world, who knows, he might meet someone sweet and perfect for him along the way!"

Footsteps are heard coming down a flight of stairs as Ichigo's voice sounds out in the background. "Still at it, huh, goat face?!" Isshin looks to the side before rising from his seat and making his way towards the camera. "I guess that's it!" He quickly reached out and the projector screen goes black. 

* * *

**I know it's short! But I was writing this at work and I wanted to see what type of reaction I would get! Review and let me know what you guys think! Rukia's, and other auditions coming next!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hello everyone! I was planning to update this story sooner but I was caught up with work. This story has not left my mind and I've been anxious to write it. I can already picture each audition in my head so I'm hoping it pans out! Without further ado… on to the story!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own BLEACH, kudos to Tite Kubo for that.

* * *

As the projector screen illuminates the darkened conference room with a soft blue light, the members occupying it began speaking in a hushed manner. "So why have you chosen this prospect, Urahara?" A tanned female with dark purple hard and catlike prowess turned to address the blonde haired man whom we now know as Urahara.

"Aa, funny you should ask. This boy, Kurosaki Ichigo, is the son of my dear longtime friend. I know him personally as I have seen him grow over the years. He may seem rough around the edges but he is a nice boy and would really benefit from this experience. Besides," his eyes flashed a mischief look before it quickly dissipated. "it would be interesting to see him put in such a situation which he has to live with seven other strangers."

Everyone in the room nodded, giving their silent approval as a way to move on to the next. Urahara spoke up once again, directing his questions to the tanned woman. "So, Yoruichi, who have you chosen as your prospect?"

"The person I have chosen for this show is someone we have all heard of in some way or another, her name, is Kuchiki Rukia."

There were several surprised gasps as all the members of the council stared at her as if said name was taboo. "How on earth were you able to get a Kuchiki, not to mention the sister of Kuchiki Byakuya himself, heiress to the Kuchiki fortune, to participate in this?" A woman with her hair back in a bun, and sleek glasses, wearing a pantsuit, piped up in disbelief.

"The Shihouin and the Kuchiki families have been longtime business partners and friends. I grew up with Byakuya-bo." Yoruichi explained. When everyone nodded in understanding, she continued. "His sister, Rukia, has always been sheltered and protected by Byakuya. She is 21 and still lingers in the shadows of her older brother. I believe she can find herself with this experience. She willingly sent in an audition tape when I asked her if she was interested."

"Not to mention what it would do to our ratings once people find out a Kuchiki will be on the show." A brunette man with his hair in a ponytail stated obviously. He reeked slightly of last night's drinking endeavor. "The Kuchikis are always so private, it would interest people to see one of them in reality television."

Nanao looked to her left at the man. "Shunsui, as much as I hate to admit it, you're right." Her nose crinkled in displeasure as she suddenly caught a whiff of the lingering alcohol.

"Well alright then! Let's watch her audition." A man with long white hair and sickly pale skin smiled, evidently showing interest in watching the next audition. Urahara nodded before pressing play.

* * *

**Name:** Kuchiki Rukia

**Age:** 21

**Occupation:** College Student – Journalism Major / Kuchiki Heir

Rukia's Audition Video:

A girl with raven black hair and violet piercing eyes too wide for her face come into view as she sits on a chair out of the cameras sight, her back against a white backdrop. "My name is Kuchiki Rukia." She cleared her throat before continuing. "I am 21 years old, a journalism major attending Seireitei University. I minor in performance art. I have a brother, Kuchiki Byakuya, who adopted me into the family when he married my sister, Hisana. She passed away when I was seven years old." Her eyes teared a little as she used her knuckle to dab at the tear attempting to escape the corner of her eyes. "Since her death, my brother has been very protective of me and has delegated everything in my life up to now. I sent in this audition tape as sort of a way that I can use this opportunity to find myself. Also, being a journalism major, this show will open doors for me as I further my life experience and education."

She looked at a paper in her hands, reading off pre-written interview questions that were given to her. "Um, I have had no boyfriends, as you are well aware of whom my brother is. I only drink wine on occasion, and I don't generally have time for friends as I am always busy trying to uphold the standards of the Kuchiki family. I sincerely hope this gives you brief knowledge of me, enough for you to consider me as a candidate for your show." She bowed and the video cut off.

* * *

"Since we all agree on her, let's just quickly move on to the next one, okay?" Urahara looked to Shunsui. "Who have you chosen and why?"

"I have chosen Matsumoto Rangiku." He stated as he handed over the CD with her audition video.

"You've chosen the party girl… why am I not surprised?" A small woman by the name of Soifon spoke for the first time.

"She could be a lot of fun for the group! They all need someone like that, don't you agree?" Shunsui questioned. "Anyway, just watch her audition tape!" Urahara nodded and proceeded to put it on, pressing play yet again.

* * *

**Name:** Matsumoto Rangiku  
**Age:** 23  
**Occupation:** Bartender / Party Girl

Rangiku's Audition Video:

Upbeat music is heard on the speakers as the camera focuses on what appears to be a nightclub. We see a strawberry blonde with large breasts and a low cut, v neck shirt behind the bar. She's talking and flirting with some men sitting on opposite side of the bar, apparently laughing at something the other genders was saying. "My name is Matsumoto Rangiku." A narrative voice spoke as the scenes of club life flashed. Her everyday life skipped from scene to scene as she spoke. "I am twenty-three years old, never went to college."

The music stopped as a scene of her cleaning a tiny studio apartment came into view. "I've been on my own since the ripe age of eighteen. I had to find ways to support myself and never had time to study with all the work hours I had to put in to survive on my own. I am a party-girl, always the life of the party. I am always the first one there and the last one out." Her soft laugh is heard as she continued. "I've had a couple of boyfriends, single at the moment, but nothing was serious. Men could never tolerate the life I live. I hope to meet new boys if you give me the opportunity to be on this show, and I would love to live with strangers and party!" Scenes jump back to the image of the bar, Rangiku behind it once again as she looked towards the camera giving it a wink before the video cut off.

* * *

"She looks like trouble." A man with a '69' tattoo on his cheek commented. "She's perfect."

And so the meeting went like that, one by one the producers gave their input and choices on which their prospects should be. The prospects chosen were Inoue Orihime, Abarai Renji, Hitsugaya Toshiro, Asano Keigo, and Arisawa Tatsuki. Orihime was chosen for her motherly personality by Nanao. Renji was chosen solely because he looked like a member straight out of the Yakuza courtesy of Soifon. Ukitake chose Toshiro due to his intellect and felt he should give this boy genius a break from working so hard. Ulquiorra chose Keigo, not because he liked the boy but because Keigo had sent in over fifty audition tapes to ensure it reached the right people and Ulquiorra just didn't care much to be serious about the whole casting process. Shuuhei chose Tatsuki after seeing how kickass she was, being a stunt coordinator and all.

* * *

**Name: **Inoue Orihime  
**Age:** 21  
**Occupation:** Nursing Student

Orihime's Audition Video:

A girl is seen standing in a kitchen, with containers of random things such as curry powder, marshmallow fluff, udon noodles, and pickled carrots. "Hello! I am Inoue Orihime, age 21. I love to cook and eat exotic foods." She is seen cooking and mixing said ingredients and plating it. "I am a nursing student from Osaka Community College, with a year left before completion. I live with my dorm mate, Hinamori Momo. She believes I should go to Tokyo and experience a new life, seeing as I never step foot outside of Osaka. I would be so happy to meet new friends and let them try my delicious cooking! Thank you for your time and I hope I'm picked!" Orihime is seen smiling a bright and shiny smile, waving as the camera cut off.

* * *

**Name:** Abarai Renji  
**Age:** 21  
**Occupation: **College Student On Football Scholarship / Ladies' Man

Renji's Audition Video:

"My name is Abarai Renji, age 21." Renji is seen on a football field, throwing a football. His pearly whites shine as he flashes his signature. "My occupation is a college student but I'd like to say I work as a part-time ladies man." He winks at the camera. A scene switches to him walking around campus saying hi and winking to several females walking by, their swoons evident. "I wouldn't like to say I'm overly confident, but hey, when you got it, you got it, am I right?"

"I would love this chance to go to Tokyo, living with four females would be great, more for them than for me. I won't be surprised if they all end up falling in love with me by the end of summer. So pick me to live in the house, you'll be doing those ladies a favor." He winked at the camera and it shut off.

* * *

**Name:** Hitsugaya Toshiro  
**Age: **19  
**Occupation:** Graduated Law Student – Passed Bar Exam / Boy Genius

Toshiro's Audition Video:

A boy with white spikey hair appeared into view, his bright teal eyes looking directly at the camera. He's seen perching on the railing of a porch, a book in hand as he closed it and began. "My name is Hitsugaya Toshiro, age 19. Just graduated from Yokohama Law School and recently passed my bar exam. Before venturing into the life of justice, I was persuaded to take a break for the summer. My late mentor, may he rest in peace, thought it would do me some good to try something new, so here I am, auditioning for this show for the sake of his memory. I've never partied or drank, so I can't give any personal experiences of that. But that should be enough of me to help your decision. Thank you for your time." He opens his book and goes back to reading as the video goes black.

* * *

**Name:** Asano Keigo  
**Age:** 21  
**Occupation:** Works as a cashier at his sister's flower shop

Keigo's Audition Tape:

An overly enthusiastic boy appears into view. His chin length hair and excitedly wide eyes take up about 75% of the screen. "My name is Asano Keigo! This is video number 50! Please pick me! I would love to live with four lovely beauties for the entire summer! I work at my sisters flower store, I have never been out of Karakura my whole life. It has been only my sister and me, I am ready to venture out and meet new fema- people! Please pick me I really want this!" A slam is heard behind the camera and an angry female is heard shouting. "Keigo! What the hell are you doing? GET BACK TO WORK YOU LAZY GOOD FOR NOTHING!"

"C-c-coming, nee-san!" Keigo stutters, apparently nervous with his sister. He quickly gets up and walks to the camera, before begging into it. "Please pick meeeeee!" Tears flow like rivers down his cheeks as we see the screen flip off.

* * *

**Name:** Arisawa Tatsuki  
**Age:** 23  
**Occupation:** Stunt Coordinator

A small girl with raven spiked hair is seen taking down three big men, punch and kick noises are heard as they fly to the ground. "And that's how it's done, gentlemen." They get up evidently unharmed as they bid her farewell and walk away.

"Hi, I'm Arisawa Tatsuki, age 23. I was born in Rukongai, Japan. I lived there my whole life and studied martial arts when I was three. I moved to Hollywood, California when I turned 18 and became a stunt coordinator. Since then I've coordinated stunts for big time movies and have lived in Hollywood ever since. Don't get me wrong, I train people to fight without actually hurting each other but that doesn't mean I can't kick real ass if need be. I would love this opportunity to go back to Japan. I've been gone too long and this break would be good for me. If I am chosen I will make the best of the experience." She gives the camera a thumbs up before turning away and walking into the distance. The camera shutting off, the screen going blue to end the viewing of the last audition tape of the night.

* * *

**A/N: **So what did you think?! Longer chapter this time but I'm glad I finally got all the auditions out of the way! Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hi Again! I had some time today so I decided to update! I really want to get this story going faster so I don't fall behind. I want this story to go far. I'll try to update at least 2-3 times a week! Thanks to those who have reviewed! I appreciate you taking the time to read my first ever fanfiction!

I don't know if any of you are familiar with The Real World on MTV? They have things like confessionals where they can go and talk to the camera about their thoughts and feelings. These confessionals are usually thrown inbetween scenes to describe the feelings and opinions on the situation through their POV. So when you see (Confessional) and the words in _italics_ after, it means they're speaking to the camera. Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own BLEACH, yada yada, just so we're clear.

* * *

**The Meetings**

Orihime sat on the park bench, checking her watch as the gentle breeze combed through her long hair. She was told by the producers that a van would be picking her up, along with another room mate. Kids were heard laughing and running around the playground in front of her, the rubbing of the swings' chains echoed through the open trees.

Footsteps are heard behind her and before she could turn to see who was approaching her, a masculine voice rang in her ears. "Um, are you Inoue Orihime?"

"H-hai!" Said girl turned her head to see the most handsome man she had ever seen, his features were sharp, and he had an apparent scowl on his face. But what caught her attention the most was his bright orange hair, it stood out like a sore thumb but somehow it fit him perfectly.

"Hi, my name is Kurosaki Ichigo, I'll be one of your room mates for the next three months." He held out his hand, giving a small and almost unnoticeable smile.

"N-n-nice to m-meet you, K-K-Kurosaki-..kun." She had only managed to stutter out; the boy made her nervous! She looked down and started laughing nervously, not even taking notice of his outstretched hand.

"O-oh, l-l-look!" She pointed into the distance at a white van. "T-that must be for us! L-let's go!" She ran off with her things towards the van.

Ichigo looked at her before withdrawing his hand, shrugging and following behind her, his free hand now in his pocket and his other carrying his suitcase.

(Orihime's Confessional)

_"Oh my god! Kurosaki-kun is so amazingly handsome! He has such a knight-in-shining armor type of vibe to him! What a coincidence right? Since my name __**is**__ Orihime! Is this love at first sight? I can't wait to impress him with my cooking! Like they always say, 'the way to a man's heart is through his stomach'! "And I definitely intend to win his heart! Oh I hope he feels the same way!..." Orihime squeals in delight._

(Ichigo's Confessional)

_"She seems nice enough, I guess… but she stutters a lot. Maybe she grew up with that? She seemed like she was sick, her face was flushed and she was fidgety." He ran his hand in his hair as he sighed exasperatedly. "This is going to be a long summer."_

* * *

**_We are now reaching our next stop, Tokyo. All passengers please go to your nearest exit and step out in an orderly fashion. Thank you!_**

The loud speaker on the train woke her from her slumber. She had been riding from one city to the next and had been pretty exhausted. A rush of relief filled her as she gathered her things and made her way off the train.

As she stepped off the train she reached into her purse, pulling out her iPhone and sifting through the contact list. She tapped the touch screen and held the device to her ear. It rang once before a voice was heard through the receiver. "Rukia."

"Nii-sama. Just wanted to let you know I've arrived in Tokyo safely."

"Good, if there's anything you need, let me know. I gave you permission to do this, Rukia, but do not put shame to the Kuchiki name. You still have an image to uphold during your time there. Need I remind you that you will be televised? So your actions need to reflect the discipline we have raised you with." He stated in a cold manner.

"Of course, Byakuya-nii-sama. I won't let you down."

"And, Rukia?"

"Yes?"

"Have fun."

The phone cut off. Byakuya was never one for sentimental goodbyes, and she was used to it. Shoving the phone back into her purse, she made her way to the entrance of the train station and stood there, waiting for the roommate she was told would be making an appearance to accompany her to the house.

As she stood there, tapping her heel on the ground in impatience, she glanced at the clock tower above. **4:10. **_He's late_. She thought.

Just then a few paparazzi came running towards her, each holding cameras and microphones. _Just great. They caught wind of my visit._

"Miss Kuchiki! Miss Kuchiki! Rumor has it you're here in Tokyo to do a reality show! Care to answer a few questions?"

"Miss Kuchiki! Is your brother here in Tokyo with you? We hear he is about to merge and take over Senbonzakura Inc! Is that true?"

"Miss Kuchiki! Do you mind giving us a few poses for the magazine?"

She sighed as she pulled her sunglasses over her eyes and waved them off quietly, a fake smile plastered on her lips to hide her frustration. She hated the attention, always have. Which is why she wanted to go and do something else with her life, but it's always been so difficult with the name Kuchiki looming over her head.

"I knew I heard your name somewhere before." Said a man's voice a little too close to her ear whispered, his warm breath rolling off the milky skin of her neck. "You're the Kuchiki Princess. I've really hit the jackpot this time."

Rukia spun around to face a man with bright red hair and strange tattoos on his face, his eyes studying her with a glint of delight reflected in them. "And you are?"

"Abarai Renji, your new roommate for the next three months." He clearly stated, his voice velvety soft as he attempted to woo her. "Glad to make your acquaintance." He winked and took her soft hand, placing a kiss on her knuckle.

She snatched her hand away as if she touched something hot. "Don't think you can turn on your charms and you'll have me groveling at your feet. I'm Kuchiki Rukia, and I'm immune to your games." She said and grabbed her things before making her way to the limo that just pulled up. "And if you ever touch me without my permission again, I will make sure those hands of yours won't ever touch anything ever again."

Renji smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "That just means I have to get your permission, shouldn't be too hard." She rolled her eyes as he followed her to the limo and they drove off, leaving a handful of paparazzi taking pictures of the departing vehicle.

(Rukia's Confessional)

_"UGHHH that man is disgusting! What female could possibly be charmed by the likes of him? Just looking at his arrogant face is enough to give me nightmares for the rest of the summer! Do I really have to live with him for the next three months?" She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "No worries, Rukia, you're a Kuchiki and you can do anything. That player doesn't know what he's getting himself into. I really hope my other roommates are easier to deal with than him."_

(Renji's Confessional)

"_Score! Who knew the heiress of the noble Kuchiki family would be doing this show? This is my opportunity to __**really**__ put my charm to use. She'll be putty in my hands, begging me to marry her by the end of summer. I'll marry into the noble family and be rich!" He rubbed his hands together greedily. "Not to mention she is one hell of a looker! Can you say hot? Can't wait to see what this summer has in store."_

* * *

Toshiro stepped off the plane as he gripped his hand over his carry-on baggage, making his way through crowds of people much taller than he can see over. His eyes wander the baggage claim area as he searched for his gate number. Upon finding his luggage, he overheard a few kids giggling about his white spikey hair. "He looks so young but he has white hair! Mommy why is his hair white?"

"That's because he's probably a delinquent, honey. Now let's go before he starts trouble." The mother grabbed the kids wrists and dragged them away, leaving a very angry Toshiro in their wake.

He made his way out to the pick-up area, scanning the crowds to find his roommate. He sees a dry erase board with "Hitsugaya Toshiro" written in cursive with hearts, and made his way to the vehicle. A strawberry blonde, well-endowed woman stood with said sign in hand, twirling a curl of hair around an index finger.

Toshiro cleared his throat. The woman looked down at him and raised an eyebrow. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Hitsugaya Toshiro." He stated, pointing at the name on the sign.

She stared at him for what seemed like an eternity before erupting in laughter, her face reddening due to lack of oxygen. "You're kidding right? Why are you so short? Are you like 13 or something?"

Toshiro looked up at her, anger apparent in his face, a vein protruding at his temple threatening to burst any minute. "I'm 19! I am not short!"

She covered her mouth with her hands to stifle her laughter, nodding before waving her free hand in his face. "Okay, okay. Well let's go, we have to get to the house to meet the others." She said as she slipped into the back of the limo, Toshiro following quietly.

(Rangiku's Confessional)

_"Hahahahahah! Oh my god! He's so tiny! This has to be a joke!... Wait a minute, am I getting Punk'd?!" She looked around wide eyed. "Come on out Ashton! You got me! I'm Punk'd!"_

(Toshiro's Confessional)

_He rubbed his temples in circular motion with his index fingers. "What did I get myself into?" His elbows rested on his knees as he lowered his head. "That woman is infuriating…"_

* * *

Tatsuki stepped into the mansion, the door was unlocked and she spotted a suitcase sitting at the foot of the spiraling staircase. The house from the outside was extravagant but the inside was even more so. Her feet quickly shuffled through the first floor of the immaculate area, her eyes scanning every inch of marble with amazement shining in them. She bumps into Keigo, making her back up a bit with an eyebrow arched. "Gomen ne!" He said bowing slightly. "Didn't see you there."

Tatsuki looked at the man and shrugged. "It's fine. I'm Arisawa Tatsuki." She held out her hand to him.

"Aa, I'm Asano Keigo. Nice to meet you!" He said, pulling her into a tight hug.

Tatsuki's eyed widened, she pushed him away and punched him in the nose. If anything needed to know anything about Tatsuki was that she did not like being in such close contact with men.

Keigo fell to the floor, holding his nose to keep it from bleeding. "Wahh! I think you broke my nose!"

"Well you shouldn't be putting your hands on women you don't know, pervert!" Tatsuki screamed, holding a fist to his face. "You better not be one of those closet perverts, I will seriously fuck you up, you hear me?" Keigo could only nod, cowering back into the doorway and away from Tatsuki.

(Tatsuki's Confessional)

_"Don't tell me we have to live with him? He's like a total desperate pervert! Who on earth would put him in a house with four women for three months? Thank god I'm around, one wrong move and I will put that idiot in his place!" Tatsuki shook a fist into the camera before pounding it into her other palm._

(Keigo's Confessional)

_"That Tatsuki, she's really scary. She hits like a total dude! She must be in boxing or something. I think I'll stay clear from THAT one… which means only three women to put the Keigo charm on." He sighed, his head drooping. "I can't wait to see the other women."_

* * *

**A/N:** There you have it! End of chapter 3! They've all met at least one person in the house, next chapter they will all meet. There will be some IchiRuki action, also you will get a description of how the mansion looks, and believe me when I say it's a house anyone would love to stay in for three months! And the characters will definitely take advantage of every space of it! :) I'll probably post again within the next few days. Until then... hope you like my story!


End file.
